spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Sandy Cheeks
Physical Description Sandra "Sandy" Cheeks is a (female) squirrel from Texas (Houston) and she is a friend of SpongeBob SquarePants, is into karate, she must wear a helmet and astronaut suit to get oxygen and has a heavy southern accent. She is the tritagonist of the show Personality Sandy speaks with a heavy southern accent, as she is from Texas, and uses typical southern slang words and phrases. She is very fond of her homeland and its culture. Sandy has been shown to be very proud of herself and almost vain. Sandy is one of the most intelligent and level-headed characters on the show. However, she is known to act without thinking. Sandy is also very athletic. She and SpongeBob share a favorite pastime of karate, and frequently fight each other for fun. The karate they use appears to be stylized to fit that of "play karate", as they both mainly fight with chops and kicks in a cartoonish manner. She also enjoys extreme sports and thrill-seeking. She is also the babysitter of Gary in the series Gary The Snail, and so far Gary likes to say "She's real boring". She may have a hidden crush on SpongeBob. However, in Warriors of Bikini Bottom, she dates Patrick and raises a child with him but in the events of A Cat Named Kenny she is acting weird over Benny in Kenny VS Benny. She and her family moves in with the Fetons when her Treedome was cracked in Squirrentons. She wears a wetsuit with a helmet, and a flower on top. Whenever in the Treedome, Sandy always wears a purple bikini which always the audience. She is friends with Jervis Tech , and they went to school. She made her main appearance in the episode Attack of the Squirrels from SpongeTales where Sandy and the rest most stop the Squirrels from taking over Bikini Bottom. Sandy played Violin as seened in Bikini Bottom Academy and Bikini Bottom High. She got turned into a baby in Squirrel Sitters. Although she is shown to be smart most of the time, in, the Gary The Snail, episode she does not understand a very hard math problem that Doctor Freaky can understand. Education South Houston Elementary (Kindergarten to 3rd Grade) (1992-1995) Bikini Bottom Elementary (3rd Grade to 5th) (1995-1998) Bikini Bottom Jr. High (6th, 7th, 8th) (1998-2001) West Houston Middle (Half of 6th only) (1998 or 1999) Bikini Bottom High (9th-12th) (2001-2005) Bikini Bottom University (College) (2005-2009) Karate School (ages 8-12) (1995-1999) Bikini Bottom Science School (Kindergarten to fifth grade) (1992-1998) Birthdays Friends *SpongeBob *Patrick *Mr. Krabs *Squidward *Gary *Pearl *Danny (one-sided) *Sam (one-sided) *Bossquirrel *Marcus (above water) Enemies *Plankton *Udon *Danny (one-sided) *Sam (one-sided) Gallery Sandy cheeks-ride.jpg|Sandy in MuscleBob BuffPants|link=Sandylatin Sandycheeks.jpg|Sandy Makes her first appearence in Tea In The Treedome and last none.. more coming soon|link=53 Sandymoon.png|The Moon|link=Moon 212px-Jenny.png|One of My Friends Tumblr lt3g7bAy9I1qef9m9.jpg Abysslogo.jpg Sir Sandy.png images (1).jpg|link=SpongeBob and Sandy Runsandyrun.png Sandyinc.png SB.Sandy.002.4c.jpg SpongeBob-SpongeBob-squarepants-786200 445 339.jpg Sandra Cheeks.jpg Sandy.png Sandybio.jpg Sandy-doing-deadlifts.png S1E01C-TeaattheTreedome_0002.jpg 290px-Sandy_Cheeks.svg.png|Sandy's rough drawning in Pressure. SCOoHS.png BOiHtD.png Sandy Butters.jpg Sandy Getting Excited.png Sandy 2.jpg SandyKarateatHighSchool.jpeg Sandy Icon.jpg Quotes *"I am hotter than a hickory-smoked sausage!" *"I like you, SpongeBob. We can be tighter than bark on a tree." *"Sam, wait here!" *"YE-HAW!" *"HI-YAH!" *"No, Danny! I'm not a naked chipmunk, I'm not a hairless goat, and I'm not a nudest ferret!" *"I'm just a squirrel!" *"Maybe you can't, but I can!" *"WHAT IN TARNATION!? Didn't you read the letter my mailwoman sent you yesterday?" *"Scissors beats Paper! I win!!" *''screams ''"THE FENTONS GOT AWAY!" *"Aren't real, huh? This ghostboy thinks we're people in squirrel costumes!" *"I'm a better ghost fighter than you, ghostbrat!" *"Hey, they left a note. It says: 'Dear Sandy and Bossquirrel Cheeks, You'll never prove to my parents that I'm a ghost. Sincerely, Danny. P.S. Look out for My dad's boooooooomerang. P.P.S. I need to use the bathroom.' I got it! There's a boy and girls bathroon at Casper High! To Casper High!" *"Dad, look! Another note from Danny between 2 sinks! It says 'Dear Sandy and Bossquirrel Cheeks, Our secret lair is not in the boys OR girls bathroom. Sincerely, Danny. P.S. I'm also not doing a play on the stage. I'm at a fountain that can change your age.' (gasp) The Fountain of Youth! He's gotta be at the Fountain of Youth!" *"Arrested for Public Nudity? Well, guess what? I ESCAPED! And now I'm using the ghostkids' own ghost powers to hurt them when I use this staff! Now, today is the day we see who is the strongest ghost in the universe!" *"What? No." *"This is not a ghost vote. Okay?" *"(screaming): THAT'S NOT EVEN A GHOST!" *"SILENCE! Now with the ghost powers of Danny and Danielle under my control, the strongest ghost and I will rule over Amity Park once and for- wait a second. If I killed you, then what are you doing here?" *"Sooooooooooooooooooooooo, you used those robots to trick me into thinking I actually killed you. And you five got past my traps! Well, with the ghostkids' powers under my control and the help of my family, I'll fight you like a real Squirrel!" *"So long, Cheeks!" *"That's one more point for the Squirrel Sisters!" *"What's going on here is that your tail is tied to mine. Get it untied!" *"Marcus?" *"Nobody can see you with that oxeygen mask! -A Cat Named Kenny SpongeBob's-Pats *Steve *Bossquirrel Inch Trivia *Sandy said that she has a twin brother Randy. Category:A Cat Named Kenny Cheeks, Sandy Cheeks, Sandy Cheeks, Sandy Cheeks, Sandy Cheeks, Sandy Cheeks, Sandy Cheeks, Sandy Cheeks, Sandy Category:Females Category:Awkward, Octopus Category:Krabs VS. Plankton Characters Category:SpongeTales Category:Bikini Bottom Academy Category:Squirrels Category:SpongeBob: Infection characters Category:Main Characters Category:Cheeks Family Category:Marcus Dives Down Category:Revolution Zero Category:SpongeBob: War For Bikini Bottom Characters Category:Sandy Adventures Category:Sandy Into the Abyss